


Under The Roof

by AstroLatte



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Collection of short stories, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions, dates, being in a relationship - that was the easy part. Living together, now that's when things get tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Dawn (Sourin)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: "Your stray red item turned my whites pink!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin opened the washer and was faced with a problem. A big, pink, wet problem that was completely Sousuke's fault.

Rin felt his eye twitch when he opened washing machine, seeing nothing but red in front of him. Not so much from rage (which he was feeling) but because of the items staring back at him in the washer’s bin. All of his whites, from his underwear to his undershirts, were an unnatural shade of pink.

Not even the dark kind that reminded him of the accent of his old high school uniform, but the light pink that girls in the shoujo manga (that he did NOT read) would blush when their crush would walk past them in the hallway. Not that he would know anything about that stuff.

Back to the situation at hand.

Jaw clenched, Rin dug through the laundry until he found the culprit - a stray red sock. 

Fury ran through the young swimmer’s veins like liquid fire, and he instantly ripped the sock from the grasp of the washing machine with one hand, taking a now pink shirt in the other. Stomping out of the building’s washing room, he made his way back up to his apartment. Not even waiting for the elevator, Rin’s rage propelled him up five flights of stairs, taking two at a time, nearly ramming through the quiet high school girl from the third floor who once brought him his mail when it was mistakenly placed in her box.

He spun the corner of their floor, nearly ripping the doorknob off its handle when he entered their apartment.

“SOUSUKE!”

Lounging on the sofa, the dark-haired man looked up as he pulled an earbud from his ear, some sort of rap music humming loudly from the tiny speaker. 

“Eh?” he answered intelligently, seemingly unaware of how passionately pissed off his significant other was as he stood in the middle of their living room holding his wet laundry.

“Don’t you ‘eh’ me!” he snarled. He stomped to the couch and climbed on the cushions until he was nose-to-nose with Sousuke, swinging his damp clothes between them like a shark dangling its fabric softener scented prey. “Do you see what this is?”

“Um,” he answered, his face tensing as he read the atmosphere in the room. “A shirt?” 

“Very good," Rin grinned menacingly. "But what color is the shirt?”

Sousuke paused at this, looking between the shirt and his boyfriend as if this was a trick question. Rin was about to question whether or not Sousuke was colorblind when the taller man finally answered, blue eyes meeting red.

“It’s…” he began, his deep voice vibrating through each of Rin’s fingers that rested on his broad chest. “Salmon.”

Rin swore the world stopped spinning. 

“NO!” he screamed, spit flying from his mouth and hitting his boyfriend on the nose as he threw the soaked shirt in his face. Furious, he waved the red sock in the air like it was some sort of flag. “IT’S PINK! IT’S ALL FUCKING PINK!”

“Mmpgh,” Sousuke groaned, peeling the shirt off his face. “That’s the same thing!”

“No, it’s not!” Rin fought, pointing to the shirt venomously. “Salmon is more peachy and this is definitely pink!”

“What kind of salmon have you been eating?!”

“Stop talking about salmon!” Rin yelled, bringing the fight back to its rightful course. “I’m talking about how all my white laundry is now pink because of your stupid sock being in my load!”

Leaning back on his heels, Rin frowned as he tossed the disgusting object to its owner. Catching it easily, Sousuke raised himself on his elbow as he inspected the article of clothing. After a few moments of silence, he frowned.

“This isn’t mine,” he said simply, tossing it back to Rin before leaning against the sofa cushions again.

“What?!” Rin gasped bewilderedly, looking at the sock before turning to Sousuke. “If it’s not yours and it isn’t mine, then who’s sock is this?!”

The dark-haired man shrugged as his boyfriend stared at the sock intensely, looking unsettled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that broke their attention. Sousuke nudged his boyfriend off his legs, forcing the redhead to make his way to opposite end of the apartment towards the front door, sock still in hand.

“Yeah?” he answered as he opened the door, and was surprised to see that it was the high school girl from the third floor. “Oh...it’s you.”

“Eh...hello, sorry if I’m intruding, Matusoka-san, ” she said, bowing deeply. “But...I saw you pass by with my sock in your hand. I guess I left it behind in the washing machine when I did my laundry earlier. Um...I was wondering, if it wasn’t too much trouble...could I have it back? Please?”

A dull realization swept over the swimmer like a wave crashing to the shore.

“...sure...” Rin answered, handing the sock to the girl who bowed again with a frantic “thank you!” before running away from the doorway and down the stairs. He didn't even say goodbye, just shut the door slowly.

“What was that about?” Sousuke asked after Rin came back empty handed, looking vacant. “Hey, where’s the sock?”

“It was that girl’s from the third floor,” he said, flopping on the sofa next to Sousuke. “She left it behind when she did her load...so I didn’t see it when I put in all my whites.”

“Ah, so that means it’s your own damn fault your shirts are salmon colored,” Sousuke smirked as his boyfriend groaned, burying his head in his hands.

“Pink!” he corrected weakly as Sousuke leaned over to nuzzle him out from his hands. Smiling, Sousuke kissed Rin’s nose and pouting mouth.

“It’s not so bad,” he said, pressing his forehead against the redhead’s. “I think your teammates will appreciate your new wardrobe in the locker room. The added color will look good with your hair.”

“Stupid,” Rin said, shoving his boyfriend slightly. “Everyone knows pink clothes look weird on people with red hair.”

“Well, it's a lucky thing that they're salmon colored then,” Sousuke teased as he stood from the sofa, pulling Rin up with him by the hand. “C’mon, I’ll help you put the clothes in the dryer.”


	2. Parental Pants (MakoHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Makoto wanted was a nice dinner with his family and for Haru to put some pants on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on!"

“Haru?” Makoto called, turning from the hallway of their apartment for his boyfriend. “My mom just called, they’ll be here - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Hmm?” the dark haired man asked, standing over the grill to finish the last bit of the dinner he was preparing for Makoto’s family. He figured that the taller man would be more excited that he was cooking something other than mackerel since his parents and siblings were visiting for dinner. “I’m cooking.”

“I see that,” Makoto sighed, pointing to what was under the man’s apron. “I mean what are you doing cooking while in your jammers?!”

Haru looked down at his legs before turning back to the grill, “I like cooking this way.”

This was obviously not a good enough answer for Makoto.

“Haru,” he whined, tugging on the man’s apron and regaining his attention. “My family’s going to be here in ten minutes, so please put some clothes on!”

“I do have clothes-”

“Jammers aren’t clothes!” 

Haru turned away from Makoto, brows furrowed as he finished grilling the vegetables. He heard a loud exhale behind him and the padding of barefeet on wood that signalled that his boyfriend had given up. 

Good, at least now he could get the rice from the cooker in peace. 

He was just turning around to grab the oversized spoon when he noticed an overpowering shadow engulf his own. Turning around quickly, it was enough for him to see Makoto hovering over him, sweater and pants in hand. 

"Haru-chan," he said sugary sweetly, though Haru knew his boyfriend well enough to see past the facade. He sidestepped the taller man, evading his attempts at capturing him.

"Drop the chan!" 

"Drop your jammers!" Makoto called back, chasing Haru out of the kitchen and into the hallway. 

Since they only lived in a one bedroom apartment, there weren’t many places Haru could hide. Makoto’s strategically standing in front of the bathroom door made the tub an impossible option and Haru would be crazy to go into the bedroom where the clothes resided. With no other alternatives, he bolted to the living room, Makoto behind him. He chased the smaller man around the sofa, entertainment center and finally the coffee table. While Makoto had size on his side, Haru had speed, which was apparent after a few minutes of running around the coffee table. 

“Haru,” Makoto groaned, lunging left as Haru dodged to the right. “Please, don’t make me do this.”

“Do what?” Haru asked, genuinely curious as to what Makoto could possibly do. “I pay half the rent, therefore I can wear or not wear clothes at my own discretion.” 

His own talking had distracted him enough, giving Makoto enough time to propel himself forward, latching onto the other’s mans legs and pulling him down to the carpet in their living room. While Haru tried to squirm out, Makoto was bigger and able to straddle him easily, taking hold of both his wrist in one hand. He chucked deeply as he hovered his boyfriend.

“Gotcha,” he panted, leaning down so they were nose-to-nose as he held the garments in his free hand. “Haru-chan.”

There was a click at the other end of the room, as both men looked to see that the front door had been opened. Standing in the doorway, were Makoto’s parents, who looked at the scene with shock. Next to them stood the twins, who wore smug looks on their faces.

“Oh no,” said Ren, eyes twinkling. “Did we walk in on something, onii-chan?”

“How indecent,” Ran smiled, nodding to her twin. “Maybe Haru-chan should start locking the door during their intimate times, hmm?”

“Um,” Makoto’s mother managed, her face red as she forcibly pulled the twins and still gaping husband away from the entryway. “So sorry! We’ll give you boys a moment!”

As the door shut with a slam, Makoto remained frozen, clothes still gripped in his hand tightly. Eventually, Haru nudged him in the shoulder with his nose, gaining his attention.

“Hey,” he said, looking up at him with his ocean blue eyes. “Can I finish dinner now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me? Hate me? Want to cry over these adorable swimmers with me? Find me over at Tumblr: http://astrolatte.tumblr.com


	3. Sliding Home (Regisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down Ryugazaki Rei wanted to get messy, he just didn’t know how. That day changed when he moved into a house with Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: Sock skating on the newly waxed floors

Nagisa wasn’t much for cleaning, and he justified that by believing it was because life was way more fun getting messy than it was staying clean. It was the same reason why he ate his dessert before dinner and never fretted about wearing the same color socks.

It was also why he figured he ended up falling for such a rule-following goody two-shoes like Rei. As much as Negia loved chaos, Rei loved order. For every cupcake Nagisa would try to pass for a meal, Rei would cook a balanced (and aesthetically pleasing) bento. When Nagisa would shrug and wear a red sock with his blue one, Rei would throw both out and replace them with a newly matching pair.

As nice as it was to have someone take care of him, Nagisa knew that Rei’s attraction wasn’t only because of his perfect hair, cute smile and awesome butt.

It was because deep down, Ryugazaki Rei wanted to get messy. He just didn’t know how.

That day changed when he moved in with Nagisa.

Much to his personality, while their friends were moving together into small, cramped apartments, Rei was forcing Nagisa to save their money for something bigger. So, after graduation, while their friends were moving from small apartments, to slightly less small apartments in major metropolitan cities, Rei and Nagisa were going house hunting. After countless houses, two realtors, and too many arguments over granite versus quartz countertops, the couple finally moved into a comfortable starter home outside the same city their friends occupied.

“Do you have the keys, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he hung on the taller man’s arm. “You didn’t forget them, did you?”

“Of course not,” Rei laughed, leading them as they made their way up the walkway to the front door. Maneuvering his arm, he reached into his pants pocket to pull out a simple silver key (they would have to make copies later that week) and stuck it into the lock. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” the blond grinned, holding on to his boyfriend’s arm tightly. “On the count of three, okay?”

“Alright,” Rei nodded, turning back to the door. “One…”

“Two…”

“Three!” they called in unison as Rei turned the lock, opening the door to the house.

It wasn’t a mansion, but without all the furniture from the former occupant inside, the empty rooms looks massive with dark hardwood floors and creamy white walls. They walked into together, hand-in-hand, as the summer light shone through the windows, giving the room a dazy, dreamy feel. Looking up at Rei, Nagisa grinned widely.

“We did it, Rei-chan!”

“Yes,” he nodded, squeezing his hand and smiling as well. “We did.”

“C’mon, let’s see how big the bedroom is!” Nagisa laughed after toeing off his sneakers, pulling Rei along after he had slipped off his own loafers. “I’m sure it’s even bigger without the furnati-WOAH!”

Nagisa’s socks slid across the hardwood floor, propelling him forward as he tightened his grip on Rei’s hand. Unable to regain his balance, Nagisa hit the ground hard, pulling Rei down with him.

“Ow,” Nagisa whined, rubbing his head as Rei lifted himself to his knees. “Why is the floor so slippery?”

“The previous occupants must’ve waxed the floors after the movers,” Rei explained, adjusting his glasses. “That was considerate of them."

Like a fawn standing for the first time, Rei watched as Nagisa stood up on the floor with shaky knees. Smiling warming, Rei lifted himself and was just about to turn to help the smaller man steady when he felt himself being pulled forward.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei called as the man laughed, skating along the wood with his socks and pulling him behind.

“C’mon Rei-chan!” the blond said, sending the man a smirk over his shoulder. “Let’s race!”

“B-b-but the floors!” Rei stammered as Nagisa maneuvered him around the corner of the living room and into what was going to be their dining room. “We’ll scratch them!”

“B-b-but,” Nagisa mimicked, “It’s fun! Lighten up, Rei-chan, you’re so serious!”

Rei’s face blushed as Nagisa’s hands left his own at he skidded with a stop to the other side over the room, beaming. Stopping with his heel, Rei pressed his forefinger against the bridge of his glasses.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, head tilted. “Do you not want to race me?”

The man remained quiet and Nagisa bit his bottom lip, worried that he had said something wrong. He watched as Rei’s face remained serious, the same face he made when he was about to lecture Nagisa about the value of folding his underwear and keeping his shirts organized by brand and date-of-last-worn in his closet. Just as Nagisa was about to call the whole thing off, he noticed an unfamiliar twinkle behind his boyfriend’s glasses. Standing back, Rei smirked, hands on his hips as he laughed with theatrical bravado.

“Do you think you can beat me?” he asked, adjusting his pose so his argyle socks were set on the floors. “Don’t forget that before the swim team, I was on the track team! My perfect form will translate beautifully to this sock skating race!”

It took a moment for Nagisa to compute the fact that not only was Rei not lecturing him, but was also enjoying himself. Smiling widely, the blond got into his own stance.

“Of course, Rei-chan,” he said in a sing-songy voice, “But you’re forgetting one thing.”

“Oh? Which is what, Nagisa-kun?”

“That I don’t like to lose,” Nagisa smiled innocently and he was reminded by the blush on Rei’s face just how deeply he was in love with the man. “On the count of three, okay?”

“Alright,” Rei nodded, adjusting himself to push off. “One…”

“Two…”

“Three!” they called in unison, kicking off with their legs as they skidded along the floors to the other side of the house. They raced back and forth, sometimes Nagisa would win, others would be Rei. In the end, it didn’t really matter who won more races (Nagisa, though he didn’t brag too much) but that they were together in a space that was completely their own.

They were home.


	4. Bottoms Up (Sourin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Sousuke and Rin could make something as terrible as a hangover into a competitive test of courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: Swapping "miracle cure recipes" for hangovers

As the midmorning sun shined on his face, Rin woke up face first into the sofa, wondering where he was and how the hell he got there. Looking around, he was relieved to see that he was actually in his own living room and had somehow managed to make it back to the apartment after a crazy night of celebrating Momo’s birthday. He couldn’t remember much from the night before, but it felt like the entire national swimming team was doing laps around in his head. Even the silence of the apartment was too loud for his ears, as his entire existence felt like it hurt. Though hungover, it didn’t take long for Rin to notice that his significant other was missing.

“Sou?” he called, his voice raspy and too loud for his own ears.

Rin craned his neck to look in the kitchen before taking the hallway to the bedroom, but his boyfriend was no where to be found. Frowning, he was just about to reach into his pocket to send a text when he heard the awful noise of heaving coming from their bathroom. Having a sensitive stomach, the sound of someone vomiting could be enough to get Rin gagging.

Covering his ears with his hands, the redhead kicked the bathroom door gently, “Sou? Are you in there?”

“...yeah,” Sousuke answered from behind the door, his voice echoed by the porcelain of the toilet. “Move away from the door cause I’m about to yack again.”

“Gross!” Rin whined, hurrying to the kitchen to get as far away from the bathroom as possible as Sousuke proceeded to spill every last one of his cookies into the toilet.

The taller man left the bathroom ten minutes later, entering the kitchen to see Rin sitting at the table with an ice pack pressed against his face. Seeing Sousuke enter, he handed his boyfriend a second pack, which he accepted with a grunt, “Thanks.”

“I cannot remember anything that happened after we got those fireball shots at the third bar,” Rin groaned, pressing the ice to his head firmly. “Was Gou with us at that point or did Momo abduct her by then?”

“No, she was with us until the fifth bar,” Sousuke said, rolling his shoulders. “I think when Momo and his brother starting arm wrestling for her affection she knew it was time to dip.”

“Smart girl,” Rin nodded. “How did I end up in the living room?”

“That part is blurry, but I do remember a sloppy make out session,” Sousuke said, smirking as Rin blushed. “But I think we only made it to the sofa before we both passed out. I woke up a little before you did because of my stomach.”

“Are you feeling any better?”

“Not really,” Sousuke shrugged, looking at the clock on the microwave. “Have you checked-in with your sister?”

“Crap, she probably texted me a hundred times to make sure we didn’t die,” he sighed, reaching into the jeans he was still wearing from the night before. “Is my phone even charged?”

As Rin wandered off to plug his phone in the living room outlet, Sousuke rose from his seat to pull some things from the pantry and refrigerator. He was just mixing together the ingredients when Rin re-entered the kitchen, frowning at his phone.

“There are so many pictures of Momo shirtless and Ai crying on my phone,” he said before looking up at Sousuke. “What are you doing with all that umeboshi?”

“Making my hangover cure,” he said, steeping the pickled ume into a cup of green tea.

“I was wondering why that shit was in there,” Rin noted, his frown deepening. “Isn’t that so sour, though? Even umezuke is hard to swallow.”

“The tea helps,” he said, stirring the mixture as he watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. “Don’t give me that face, there’s actual science behind this, since the salt in the plum actually helps replenish electrolytes.”

“So does an IV drip and that sounds way more pleasant than that crap.”

“Just for that you don’t get a cup,” Sousuke grunted as Rin sidestepped him to pull out their carton of eggs from the refrigerator. “What are _you_ doing?”

“Making my own hangover cure,” he answered, indignantly. “It’s called a Prairie Oyster, one of the guys on my swim team in Australia taught me it.”

Sousuke watched as Rin took Worcestershire sauce, hot sauce, salt and pepper, and a whole raw egg, throwing them all into a glass that he stirred vigorously. Looking disgustingly proud of himself, Rin turned to his boyfriend with his hands on his hips while the taller man stuck his tongue out.

“That looks like what I just left in the toilet.”

“Ha ha ha,” Rin deadpanned. “Joke all you want, but this shit works and it’s probably way better than that nasty tea you have there.”

There was a familiar spark behind Sousuke’s eyes that always made Rin’s heart flutter a little as a smirk pulled at his lips, his head tilting to the side, “Oh? Is that a challenge, Matsuoka?”

“Yeah,” he said, teeth bared and arms crossed. “It is!”

Standing in the middle of their tiny kitchen, both men took the other’s cup, staring the other down.

“Loser has to clean the bathroom,” Sousuke said, eyes narrow as Rin nodded.

“ _And_ scrub the tub,” Rin added and the other man let out a slow whistle.

“Confident, are you?” he smirked. “Alright then, bottoms up!”

Both men toasted their glasses before shooting them back like the shots they had downed the night before. However, neither were unable to fully swallow the concoctions in each other’s glasses. Sousuke had to fight the urge to gag as the raw egg swished in his mouth, while the bitterness of the umeboshi was not mixing well with Rin’s already sour stomach. After minutes of nose holding, jumping in place and banging on the countertops, they both finished their drinks.

“Whatever,” Sousuke gasped after finally managing to swallow the egg, resting most of his body against the kitchen table. “It wasn’t...ugh...that bad.”

“Mhm,” Rin nodded, his knuckles in his mouth as means to ease the sour taste that still resided on his tongue. “Pussy shit.”

There was a moment of silence before both men turned to the other, red faced.

“I’m gonna fucking barf,” Sousuke groaned, racing back to the bathroom.

“Thank god, cause I need some water or I'm gonna die,” Rin gasped, throwing his head under the faucet to drink the water as it flowed through the tap.

After they both recovered from the other’s “miracle cure” the couple figured it was best to leave the challenge at a draw and to spend the rest of the day cuddled on the sofa watching terrible daytime dramas instead. 


	5. Kitty Litter (MakoHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Haru saw the cat, he thought it was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: Begrudgingly adopts the cat that climbed in through the open window and hid in said closet.

The first time Haru saw the cat, he thought it was a dream.

He opened his eyes groggily, his cheek pressed against Makoto’s chest as he looked up at his boyfriend. Still awake and smiling away lazily, Makoto had an arm over his head to poke at something at the window.

"Makoto?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep. "What're you doing?"

The taller man's attention instantly ripped from the window and down to Haru, his smile replaced with a look of concern.

"I'm sorry, Haru," he said with a small, gentle voice. "There was a cat at the window that was playing with my hand. I didn't mean to wake you."

Haru nodded, his own wordless expression that everything was fine. Makoto smiled again, understanding and allowing Haru to snuggle back into his chest as he ran his fingers through his dark locks.

The second time Haru saw the cat, Makoto pretended that he was crazy.

Walking into the apartment with a handful of groceries, he wasn’t greeted by his boyfriend’s usual cheerful greeting. Confused, he toed his shoes off at the door and dropped the bags on the kitchen counter before searching around the apartment. Eventually, he reached the living room where he saw Makoto.

Well, his lower half.

The man was currently halfway out the window, leaning outside to pet what appeared to be a tiny, white kitten.

“Makoto?” Haru questioned, startling the man and causing him to hit the top of the window pane with a yelp, scaring the cat away. “Ah...sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, Haru,” Makoto laughed good naturedly as he pulled himself back inside, rubbing the sore spot on his head. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Is that the same cat from the other night?” Haru asked and Makoto’s instantly flushed, laughing again awkwardly.

“Uh, maybe?” he said, swatting the air as if he was shooing the question away. “But let’s not worry about that. Do you need help putting away the groceries?”

Haru nodded watching as his boyfriend made his way to the kitchen. Though, he saw him steal a glance out the window before doing so.

The third time Haru saw the cat, it was sitting in the middle of their apartment.

They had entered the apartment together and noticed the tiny kitten rolling around on the living room floor. Once it noticed that the two owners were home, it instantly pulled itself into sitting position, looking up at them curiously.

“How did it get in here?” Makoto asked, crouching down to pet the tiny kitten. Cooing lovingly, “Are you a little cat burglar? Did you pick our lock, hmm?”

Haru examined the room, his attention piquing when he noticed an opened window in the living room. The same window he had saw Makoto hanging out of a day earlier to pet the same kitten. He sighed, changing his attention to his boyfriend who was happily playing with the tiny home intruder. Hearing the sigh, Makoto looked up from the floor, raising an eyebrow.

“Haru?” he asked and saw his intense blue stare at the kitten.

Startled, the tiny ball of fur bolted around the living room, weaving between the legs of their furniture before zipping into the hallway closet.  Exchanging a look with Haru, Makoto looked pained.

“It’s okay, Haru,” he said, smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. “We can bring her to a shelter.”

Haru felt something tug in his chest as he watched his boyfriend slowly make his way to the closet, crouching in the doorway to lure the tiny cat out with his gentle voice. He watched as the kitten slowly came out, climbing into Makoto’s arms as if she belonged there. Instantly Haru was brought back to Iwatobi, the steps of their houses and the cats they used to feed as children. He remembered how Makoto had always wanted a kitten, but that Ran was allergic. He settled for feeding the stays around their homes, often petting them on their way to school.

When they had first started living together, Makoto had heavily hinted at adopting a pet, but Haru had brushed it off. They were busy, he was swimming and Makoto was coaching - taking care of a cat would be too troublesome with their lifestyle. But now he looked at Makoto, cuddling the kitten as he said something to Haru that he didn’t hear because he wasn’t listening. Makoto stopped talking, his green eyes shining as the cat licked his face and Haru felt the tug again, stronger than before.

He knew what it was.

“Makoto,” he said, and Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Haru?”

“I want to adopt the cat,” he said, his words catching Makoto off guard. “Do you want to?”

“Um, yeah,” Makoto said, clearing his throat before nodding. “Yes, I do.”

Haru nodded, turning to close the window when he felt Makoto take hold of his arm. Spinning around, he was met with a kiss that sent butterflies through his insides and warmed him from his head to his toes. Pulling back, he saw Makoto glazing at him lovingly and Haru felt his ears warm.

“Thank you, Haru,” he said and Haru nodded, unable to say anything coherent after that kiss. It didn't take long to notice something wiggling between them. Looking down he saw it was the kitten, and he stroked its soft fur earning himself a happy mew. “Oh, we need to name her. What do you think, Haru?”

Instantly, a serious look swiped across Haru’s face as he turned down at the kitten between them. Their eyes met, and the kitten’s head tilted to the side, as if curious itself as to what her new owners were going to call her.

“Mackerel,” he answered, and the kitten perked up at the name, meowing happily. Makoto’s face fell, turning between the two of them begging them to reconsider. Haru shook his head, turning to shut the living room window before heading into the kitchen.

The first time Haru saw Mackerel, she was meowing happily in Makoto’s arms.

It’s still one of his favorite sights.


	6. Noise Complaints (Sourin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin woke up in the middle of the night to hear a now familiar sound of music thumping through their apartment. As much as he wanted to punch through the wall, he figured having Sousuke deal with the neighbors was a better option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: Roshambo to see who has to go talk to the neighbors for being too loud.

Rin woke up in the middle of the night to hear a now familiar thumping through their apartment walls. He frowned, their new neighbors had moved next door earlier that month and since day one it had been nothing but a terrible experience. Being on the top floor of the building, the space had been empty since before Sousuke and him had moved in months before. They had often joked to each other about what kind of people would eventually move into the space - drug dealers, prostitutes, maybe a cat lady.

All three sounded pretty good right now. 

The thumping music had become a regular occurrence since their neighbors were not crack addicts but students from a nearby university who were loud, rude, and listened to terrible music. Rin didn’t consider himself old, but he wasn’t a college kid anymore and he needed his sleep. He had scrimmages that week, and while his times didn’t count he wanted to perform well - something that wouldn't happen without a goodnight's sleep.

The thumping continued as Rin turned with a huff to face a sleeping Sousuke on the other side of the double-bed.

Instantly, Rin got an idea.

The colder weather bothered Sousuke's shoulder so he had worn his brace to bed and therefore slept on his back. Rin was usually not a fan of these nights, since spooning was out of the question and resting his head on the brace's fabric was uncomfortable. But brace night also meant that Sousuke wasn't in too deep of a slumber, since it was difficult to sleep with the contraption around his chest and forearm. Slowly, Rin began running his hands through his boyfriend's dark locks, tangling his feet between Sousuke's from under the covers.

"Hey, Sou,"  he whispered, trying to wake him up as gently as possible. "Sousuke?"

Groaning, the larger man turned away, causing Rin to frown and whisper his name louder. He was replied by Sousuke grabbing his waist and pulling him close for an impromptu cuddle.

"Augh, Sousuke!" he hissed, blushing furiously as he worked to pull himself from the hold. "Wake up, you big doofus!"

Sousuke yawned, opening his eyes reluctantly in the dark to see Rin staring up at him, pouting. The thumping grew louder and the blue-eyed man threw his head back.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” he groaned, eyes squeezed shut as if he could will the walls to stop vibrating with sound. “What time is it, anyway?”

“Late,” Rin answered, making eye contact with his boyfriend when he looked down. “Do you think you can...um...y’know?”

“Why do I have to? You’re the one who’s so bothered by it that you woke me up.”

“Because you’re better at it!” Rin whined, and after a moment of silence Sousuke sent him a look before extending his hand in a closed fist. Rin huffed loudly in annoyance as he extended his own hand, and both men began chanting.

“Ro...sham…bo!”

Both men threw their hands out, and Sousuke’s hand remained in a fist as Rin’s palm went flat. Instantly, he wooed and threw his hands in the air in victory. Sousuke groaned again, wiggling out from the bed to throw a hoodie over his shoulder as he slowly made his way to the living room. Behind him, Rin wrapped himself in their comforter as he followed the taller man into the hallway to slip on his sneakers.

“Don’t be too much of a dick,” Rin warned, tightening the blanket around him. “I don’t want them to like...think we suck or something.”

“Why do you care what they think?” Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow as he tied his laces. “They’re like...19.”

“Well, yeah,” Rin mumbled, turning away to hide his blush. “But I don’t want them to think we’re the lame old people telling them to be quiet.”

“Rin,” Sousuke sighed as he slipped on his second shoe, sending a knowing glance at his partner. “We _are_  the lame old people telling them to be quiet.”

“Screw you, I’m not old,” the redhead pouted, giving his boyfriend a light side-kick in the hip. “But I’m serious, be nice.”

“When am I not nice?” Sousuke asked turning to the door, before quickly adding. “Don’t answer that.”

Rin smirked as Sousuke left a kiss on his forehead before walking out the door to their neighbors. Hiding behind the door, he watched from behind his blankets as Sousuke knocked on the door.

No response.

Sousuke frowned, before knocking again and this time was answered with the music playing louder. His patience waning, he knocked for a third time so hard that Rin worried the door would break off the hinges. The music lowered and a few minutes later a thin, strung out looking guy answered the door.

“Yo,” he answered, before looking Sousuke up and down with a frown. “Why is an old ass dude like you knocking on our door? This party is for people under 40, grandpa.”

Sousuke twitched.

“Aw shit,” Rin mumbled, smacking his forehead with his hand as Sousuke leaned over the scrawny boy, looming over him like some sort of possessed demon. Smiling wickedly, the taller man reached around the shorter man, slamming the door closed as its occupant nervously backed up into the wood.

“H-h-hey!” the boy fought as Sousuke rested his arm over him, not threateningly but enough that he was reminded that the taller man was stronger. When Rin saw him begin to tremble, he almost felt bad.

Almost.

“Listen here, you little shit,” Sousuke growled between his teeth, still smiling. “Now you’re going to go back in there and you’re going to lower your damn music since people in this building are trying to sleep.”

“A-a-a-and what if I don’t?!” the kid stammered and Sousuke leaned as close as possible, his teeth bared like he was some kind of predator.

“I will make your life so fucking miserable that you’d wish you never heard of any of those shitty songs, understand?” he snarled and instantly the boy nodded frantically.

“Good,” Sousuke smiled as the boy began reaching for the doorknob desperately. “Happy to get that out of the way. Have a good night, alright?”

Stupefied, he nodded before pushing the door opened and yelling to the party goers, “LOWER THE FUCKING MUSIC!”

Rolling his shoulder, Sousuke re-entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. Dumbfounded, Rin stared up at him still wrapped up in the blankets. Not used to his boyfriend being so quiet, he raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Was that too much?” he asked and Rin shook his head with a blush.

“That was...really hot,” he said making Sousuke pause before turning away with a heartily chuckle. “Don’t laugh! You were totally hot just now!”

“I’m always hot,” Sousuke smirked back, pulling Rin back to the bedroom by the tail of the blanket. “Now let’s get back to bed, I want to get revenge on our neighbors by making our own noise.”

Rin liked the sound of that.


	7. Run-In (Regisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I bet you didn’t even remember my name until I re-introduced myself,” he grinned like an alligator with its prey between its teeth. “Eh, Nagisa?”
> 
> The blond didn’t even have a chance to answer before there was a bang on the table. Gaining the attention of the entire diner, Rei’s fury burned from his body like a radiator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: Person A runs into Person B's one-night stand at breakfast.

"No, Makoto-senpai," Rei said, snatching the bill even though Makoto had money and hadn't been Rei’s senior since high school. "I told you, in honor of your promotion this breakfast is on me!"

"Us!" Nagisa corrected, seeing that the card Rei was reaching towards was for their joint checking account. "Stop pouting, Mako-chan. Let us spoil you for once."

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, “I just feel bad having you guys pay.”

“I can help,” Haru said, reaching for his wallet only to receive a swift kick in the shin by Nagisa. As he groaned in pain, Nagisa wagged his index finger in his face.

“Nah uh, Haru-chan,” he pouted playfully. “You guys are a package deal. We pay for one, then we pay for both.”

“Could’ve just said so,” Haru said under his breath, before making accidental eye-contact with someone at the other end of the diner.

"What are you staring at, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, turning around in his seat to make eye contact with the stranger. "Oh..."

A click of recognition sparked in Haru's mind as he hit his palm with a fist, "Ah, that's the guy from your 21st birthday party."

Instantly, the swimmer received another kick in the shin. The blond replied to his scowl with a peppy smile.

"That hurt."

"Quiet Haru-chan."

Though it had been years since that party, Rei and Nagisa had gotten together not long afterwards. Still, Nagisa was uncomfortable with Rei meeting any of his exs - one night stand or otherwise.

"Haru?" Makoto asked, turning away from arguing with Rei over the check long enough to notice the scuffle. "Are you ok?"

"I saw Nagisa's old-"

"Roommate!" Nagisa laughed overzealously, swatting the air. "Old old olllddddd roommate from university. Super weird guy, just pretend you don't know him."

"Roommate?" Makoto's face twisted in confusion. "I don't remember you having a roommate in university. Didn't you live in your older sister's flat while she was studying in the states?"

"He was a roommate for a very short stint!"

"Don't think too much on it," Haru said, pointing behind Nagisa. "He's walking over now."

"Shit!" Nagisa hunched down in his seat.

“Nagisa?” said the man as he turned towards the table, his shaggy brown hair in his eyes. Instantly, the blond sat up in his seat.

“Oh hi…” he said, looking uncomfortable.

“Hey,” the man said, smiling slightly. “I thought I saw you, but it wasn’t until I saw Nanase-san that I knew it was you. I thought I remembered him from the party.”

“Mmhmm,” Nagisa nodded, hoping to whatever deity was listening that Rei would not look up from the check to notice the stranger. “So, great seeing you, but we’re on our way-”

“Oh, who’s this Nagisa-kun?”

The sound of Rei’s voice was enough to send Nagisa into cardiac arrest and the blond looked down at his almost-eaten pancakes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

“Oh, sorry,” the stranger said with a laugh and Nagisa wanted nothing more than for this guy to be swallowed by the floor. “My name’s Takumi.”

“Takumi!” Haru said lowly, hitting his palm with his fist again. Makoto sent his boyfriend a look, wordlessly asking if he had been trying to remember the name this entire time.

“I’m Rei,” the dark-haired man said, reaching over Nagisa’s seemingly lifeless body to shake the man’s hand. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention earlier, but how do you know Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa stiffened as Takumi laughed and it sounds like a million shards of glass puncturing his heart.

“Nagisa didn’t tell you?” Takumi expression instantly darkened. “I was the guy he fucked and never called again.”

Silence washed over the table like a wave. Takumi continued to smile wickedly.

“I bet you didn’t even remember my name until I re-introduced myself,” he grinned like an alligator with its prey between its teeth. “Eh, Nagisa?”

The blond didn’t even have a chance to answer before there was a bang on the table. Gaining the attention of the entire diner, Rei’s fury burned from his body like a radiator.

“Takumi-san,” he growled, ever the gentleman even when enraged. “Even if your attitude is deserved, I will not allow Nagisa-kun’s character to be questioned like that!”

“Oh yeah?” Takumi scoffed, resting his hand on his hip as if daring Rei to try something. “Why do you care?”

Nagisa felt the collar of his shirt be pulled as Rei smashed their lips together in passionate, anger induced kiss. He felt his bones melt to jello and before he could fully process what was going on, Rei had pulled away. Mindlessly, Nagisa glanced across the table to see Haru’s usual deadpan stare widen and Makoto blushing a bright shade of crimson. Nagisa blinked once, his eyes traveling up to Rei who looked smugly pleased with himself.

“Because I’m his boyfriend,” he said, adjusting his glasses. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we were finishing our breakfast.”

Takumi tsked a short ‘whatever’ under his breath, before pushing his way passed the table and out out of the restaurant.

Makoto and Haru stared at Rei from the other side of the table, nearly slack-jawed as the man placed his credit card on the bill. Even the waitress, who took the check with a polite nod, appeared to be confused by the show.

Nagisa felt Rei’s hand clasp over his own from under the table, gaining his attention. Looking up at the man, the voices of their two friends on the other side of the table were mere murmurs, Nagisa felt his chest swell as his partner smiled brightly.

“Are you okay, Nagisa-kun?” he asked, his voice cheerful as the waitress returned to drop his receipt and card on the table.

“Y-yes,” he nodded, squeezing Rei’s hand tightly. “I’m great, Rei-chan.”


	8. Steel Matsuoka (Sourin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin always claims he doesn't cry at chick flicks, but Sousuke knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: Walks in on roommate crying while watching a movie in the living room.

"I'm home," Sousuke called as he pushed the front door opened, tossing his keys in the keybowl as he shut the door with his foot. In his hand, he flipped through the mail he picked up on his way home. "Hey, Rin, did you remember to send your mom a birthday card?"

When Sousuke didn’t hear a reply, he called Rin’s name again. Instantly, he heard a muffled (but familiar) sob from the living room. Rolling his eyes as he tossed the mail on the table and turned into the room where he saw his boyfriend curled tightly in a blanket, eyes red from crying over what appeared to be some sappy American movie. Judging solely on the hairstyles of the actresses, it was definitely from the 1980s. Used to this, Sousuke kicked off his shoes and joined Rin on the sofa, where the redhead instantly cuddled into his side, sharing a bit of the blanket.

“The doctor just told M'Lynn that her daughter Shelby isn’t gonna come out of the coma,” he said between tears, pointing at two women on screen who Sousuke couldn’t tell apart since all American actresses looked the same to him. “So they’re taking her off life support!”

“Oh wow,” he said, running his hand through Rin’s hair as he pretended to be interested enough to keep his boyfriend from crying over real things.

“Shelby’s son isn’t going to have a mother!” he continued, shaking his head. “And the doctors told her not to have children…she just wanted to have a baby.”

“Seriously?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “Is this how it ends?”

“Yeah,” he sniffed, and Sousuke could swear he felt some snot on his arm. “I don’t usually cry at this shit, but this movie was just so sad!”

Sousuke had to hold back a laugh at the obvious lie. Rin was so sensitive that when they watched Bambi as kids he cried so much Gou had to run to the kitchen for juice so he could rehydrate.

“You know," the redhead said between sniffles. "This movie reminded me that I have to do something."

“Like stop watching sappy chick flicks?”

“No,” Rin frowned, his eyes still red from tears. “I gotta send my mom her birthday card.”

Sousuke smiled lazily. He stood by his previous answer, but let Rin snuggle deeper into him anyway.


	9. Storms (Makoharu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto had always been afraid of thunder, but Haru liked the storms for his own selfish reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: A thunderstorm is rolling through town and Person A is afraid of lightning/thunder so Person B offers some comfort.

Haru ran his hands through his partner’s chestnut hair as another roll of thunder tore through the night sky. He heard the pause in Makoto’s voice, and he turned to press a chaste kiss on his forehead, urging him to continue with his story about his day.

“Um, sorry,” the taller man mumbled. Though he had outgrown the old habit of overly apologizing, every so often he’d slip back. “What was I saying?”

“How Yui is smaller than the other children,” Haru offered, his voice anchoring Makoto against the storm outside and the thunder that startled him. “And that’s where you think her trouble diving comes from.”

“Right,” Makoto nodded and continued to talk about his students, their progress, and what activities he had planned for them in the upcoming weeks.

This was the same tactic that Haru had used since they were children when it came to Makoto and thunderstorms. The secret keeping him calm was as easy as finding a distraction. As kids during sleepovers, Haru would ask him questions about a new video game coming out, as teenagers their talks turned to conversations about the swim club and their friends. During their first year in University (and the only year they were separated before moving in together) Makoto would call him on the phone during such storms to ask about Haru’s day, his classes and his upcoming swimming schedule.

It was in the middle one of these thunderstorm calls that Haru had first confessed to Makoto during a particularly bad storm that left half of Tokyo without power. Sitting in the dark with his phone pressed to his ear, Haru had realized that the feelings of love he had for his best friend were not just platonic. As the storm raged on, Makoto had been the one doing the comforting and they had talked until long after the power returned.

“Haru?”

Looking down, blue eyes met green in the nighttime dark of their bedroom. Though still entwined in each other, Haru couldn’t remember hearing anymore thunder since the last roar. The patter of rain on their window had slowed as well. Craning his neck up, Haru was just mentioning how he thought the storm had ended when he felt a Makoto pull him down for a kiss. It wasn’t a particularly lust-filled embrace, but did leave his cheeks flushed and his heart full.

“Thank you, Haru-chan,” Makoto said softly, his eyes shining even in the darkness

Still red, Haru buried his face back into chestnut hair as he held his partner tightly, mumbling the old reminder to lay off the chan.


	10. Cold Feet (Sourin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Idiot," Rin grumbled, burying his face against Sousuke's chest as he snuggled closer. "It's still freezing in here.
> 
> "Mm," Sousuke hummed as he pressed a kiss to Rin's forehead before pulling him closer. "You'll thank me when our heating bill is affordable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: Fighting over the thermostat settings.

Rin woke up in the middle of the night, his teeth chattering even though he was underneath two blankets and was wearing a hoodie along with his sweatpants. Sitting up, he looked down at his boyfriend to see that Sousuke was dead asleep. Frowning, he wrapped a blanket around himself to shuffle his way to the hallway. 

The winter wind blew against their windows, causing the old walls to creek lowly. Rin had long learned the hard way that wearing socks to bed was essential in avoiding freezing feet, even if they did slip every so often on the hardwood floor. Once in front of the thermostat, the redhead scowled at the temperature display.

Sousuke had turned off the heat.

Again. 

Though a pro-swimmer with a body of lean muscle that produced a good amount of body heat, Rin was also a human being and enjoyed his apartment to be hospitable temperature. Hell, maybe all those years in Australia had ruined him for cold weather. Whatever the reason, he did not pay the kind of rent he did every month to live in an ice box.

Cranking the temperature back (up a whopping 20 degrees higher) Rin adjusted his blanket and returned to bed. Sousuke stirred next to him, turning around sleepily to face the redhead.

“Did you touch the thermostat?” he asked, eyes still closed like some crazy thermostat guardian. Rin frowned, turning around to face the wall.

“No, I just had to take a piss,” he grumbled, kicking off his socks as it was already too warm for them. “Go back to sleep, Sou.”

“So it’s cool if I go outside and check it?”

Rin scowled at him over the blankets and Sousuke smiled before getting up from the bed. Huffing, the redhead rolled towards the door. 

“You’re nuts if you don’t think it’s fucking freezing in here!” he shouted, wrapping himself in the blanket like an angry caterpillar as he watched Sousuke adjust the temperature in the hallway. “I thought my hair was gonna freeze off last night.”

“As if you have any hair on your body,” Sousuke smirked, poking the peak of exposed shaven chest from beneath his hoodie. Growling, Rin made motion of biting his boyfriend’s finger, causing him to chuckle.

“I’m serious, Sou! It’s too damn cold in here!” he fought, standing on his knees as Sousuke climbed onto his side of the bed, happily ignoring his qualms. “Hey! Listen to me when I’m talking to you, eh!”

Sousuke rolled over, though didn’t notice that his movement was enough to shake Rin from his position on the bed. With a startled yelp, the redhead fell backwards into the space between his side of the bed and the wall, tangled in his own blanket cocoon.

"Damnit!" Rin swore as he desperately tried to claw his way out of his blanket trap while Sousuke doubled over in hysterical laughter. "Ugh, Sousuke! This isn't funny!"

"It's actually very funny," he chuckled low as he crawled to Rin's side of the bed to see him pouting. "Want some help?"

He didn't wait for an answer, bending over instead to gather Rin in his arms, blanket and all. Rin blushed as he complained about Sousuke's shoulder and something about not picking him up like a girl. The taller man had learned to tune his boyfriend out when he got mouthy and had stopped listening. Pulling Rin close, Sousuke adjusted them on the bed, wrapping the two of them in both of their blankets.

"Idiot," Rin grumbled, burying his face against Sousuke's chest as he snuggled closer. "It's still freezing in here.

"Mm," Sousuke hummed as he pressed a kiss to Rin's forehead before pulling him closer. "You'll thank me when our heating bill is affordable."


	11. Happy Holidays (Regisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight putting up holiday lights leaves Rei and Nagisa flustered and stranded on their roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: Having to put up holiday decorations together after a big fight.

“You need me to what?” Makoto's voice asked from the other end of the line and Nagisa almost audibly sighed. His best friend could be so dense sometimes, it was good that he was handsome.

“I need you and Haru-chan to bring your ladder to our house,” he explained as he adjusted his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. “You guys still have that rented car from when you helped Ren and Ran move into university, yeah?”

“We do, but don’t you have your own ladder?”

“It broke.” Nagisa said, peering over the edge of the roof at the wooden ladder that was lying in half on their lawn.

“Broke? What about Rei?”

“Rei’s...up here with me,” the blond answered, though was growing impatient. He changed his tune to something more cheery. “No worries, I’ll explain more when you get here. See you in a few, Mako-chan! You’re the best!”

He hung up the call with a beep, knowing full well that he was taking advantage of Makoto’s kindness. However, considering that he was stuck on the roof with his not-currently-speaking-to-him partner, Nagisa figured he’d make it up to him later. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he turned to Rei.

“Mako-chan and Haru-chan should be here soon,” he said, not surprised when Rei answered him with silence. Biting the inside of his mouth, he looked away to stare at the half-finished Christmas lights Rei was in the midst of hanging before their argument. Feeling guilty, Nagisa turned to face his boyfriend.

“Rei…” he said softly, and through the dark-haired man didn’t turn around, he could tell he was listening. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“Well...what if you have a point…” Rei said, his voice equally as soft as he looked at Nagisa, tears forming behind his glasses. “Maybe we shouldn’t have moved in together…”

Nagisa felt his heart fall to his feet as the tears welled up in his eyes. Shaking his head, he turned back to Rei with a desperate break in his voice.

“No! Rei-chan, don’t say something like that!” he cried, hands gripping the light sheet of snow that painted the roof. “I didn’t mean that…”

“Then what did you mean?”

“That...that there’s still a lot we need to learn about each other,” Nagisa shrugged as his eyes met Rei’s own teary orbs. If the circumstances were different, he would’ve laughed at how dramatic they were being over Christmas lights, but this was Rei-chan afterall. If it wasn’t beautiful, it wasn’t good enough. “Like that you like Christmas decorations that match and not the inflatable dancing snowmen that go on the lawn.”

“Those things are hideous…” Rei said under his breath and Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh. “I can’t believe you thought it was going to fit on the roof.”

"We can put the rest of the decorations up when Mako-chan and Haru-chan bring the ladder, okay?" Nagisa said. "And we can do it together. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," Rei smiled, looking relieved. "That sounds wonderful."

Grinning excitedly, Nagisa scooted over to Rei's side of the roof quickly. He was halfway across when he slipped on some snow and lost his footing.

“NAGISA-KUN!” Rei shouted, lurching forward to grab Nagisa by the arm before he slid down to the ground below.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa gasped, his legs dangling over the edge. He swallowed hard, willing himself not to look down at how close he’d come to falling over. With a grunt, Rei pulled him back up to the roof and into his embrace.

“I’m sorry, too.” Rei breathed into Nagisa’s ear as he held him. By the crack in his voice, Nagisa could tell that he was crying. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you and kicked the ladder over. If you had fallen I...I…”

“It’s okay, Rei-chan,” Nagisa smiled, looking up at Rei to peck a kiss on his nose with a smile. “I’m sorry, too.”

They stared at each other lovingly before being rudely interrupted by a snowball hitting Rei in the side of the face, knocking his glasses askew.

“Haru!” they heard Makoto scold from below. “You didn’t have to throw it so hard!”

“How else would they know we were here?”

Nagisa laughed as another snowball volleyed over the roof, barely missing a second shot at Rei. Taking his hand in his own, he squeezed.

“C’mon, Rei-chan,” he smiled mischievously. “Let’s get down and show Haru-chan who’s boss!”


	12. Taste Test (Makoharu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a surprise for Haru. Unfortunately it involves cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: "Oh! Hey! Could you taste this to see if it's okay?"

Haru adjusted himself in the bathtub as the warm water sloshed against his sore muscles. The day had been filled with intense training after a week of extensive workouts, and warm water felt soothing. Pressing his forehead against the porcelain rim of the tub, he heard the slow creak of the bathroom door, revealing a curious looking kitten poking its face through the door.

Blinking the exhaustion from his eyes, Haru looked up to see their cat Mackerel slowly making her way towards him. Her tiny paws rapped against the tile of the floor and she looked up at her owner as if asking why he was sitting in such a strange place. Extending his arm out, Haru watched as the drops of water ran down his arm before landing on the tile in front of the kitten. 

This got the cat’s attention.

Watching the second drop roll over his arm, Mackerel eyed the spec of water until it hit the tip of Haru’s finger. After a few seconds, it dripped and the cat extended its own paw onto the floor to catch it. When the drop disappeared, the kitten looked up at her owner and meowed, waiting for an explanation for this wizardry. 

"Haru?"

Both man and cat looked up at the door to see Makoto peek his head in curiously. Smiling, the taller man came into the steamy bathroom holding a spoon. Haru rose his eyebrow skeptically. Reading his boyfriend's expression, Makoto crouched in front of the bathtub and held the spoon to Haru's mouth. By smell of the substance on the spoon, he could tell it was chocolate.

“I’m making a surprise,” Makoto explained brightly. “I called you before, but I forgot you were in the tub. Can you taste this for me?”

“What is it?”

“I can’t tell you, it’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Then how will I know if it tastes good?”

“I just need to know that it’s not bad,” Makoto said, eyeing the spoon that still sat in front of Haru’s mouth. “Hurry, or else it’ll drip into the tub!”

Sending his boyfriend one more skeptical look, he opened his mouth and allowed Makoto to feed him. A second after tasting the contents, he recognized it as brownie batter.

“You need to mix it a bit more until all the powder is dissolved,” he explained as Makoto pulled the spoon away. “Once you do that, it should be ready to put into the pan.”

“Really?” Makoto grinned excitedly, scratching Mackerel behind the ears when she meowed for his attention. 

“Yes, but make sure it’s an even coat,” Haru said, making the motion to rise up from the tub. “I’ll put it in the oven for you.”

“What? No!” Makoto squeaked, pulling Haru back into the water by the arm. “This is my surprise for you since you’ve been working hard all week!”

“But you’re terrible in the kitchen,” he said, looking down at the spoon in his hand. “You’ll burn the apartment down.”

“No, I won’t!” Makoto pouted, standing quickly and making his way to leave the bathroom with determination. “Don’t you dare leave that bathtub until the brown- uh, I mean the surprise is ready!”

After Makoto closed the door Haru turned to Mackerel with a shrug before sinking back into the tub.

“Maybe he’s not as incompetent in the kitchen as I thought…”

The beeping of the smoke detector a few minutes later proved otherwise.


	13. Suspicions (Regisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr for 25 Domestic Drabble Prompts, and decided to do them all with Sourin, Makoharu and Regisa. Each chapter will be a different prompt in no particular order.
> 
> Prompt: "Our neighbor is definitely a serial killer and I'm going to prove it to you!"

Nagisa’s keys clicked loudly as he fumbled with the front door of the house. After a few fumbles, he managed to push the wooden door open, revealing the dark and seemingly empty house. Checking his watch, he affirmed his suspicions that it was indeed after 6pm. 

It was strange for the house to be empty since Rei usually beat Nagisa home from work and would already be preparing a “beautiful dinner.” The blond made a mental note to check his phone for any missed texts as he reached for the light switch in the hallway.

“DON’T TOUCH THAT!” 

Shocked, Nagisa jumped back so quickly he tripped over the shoe bench near the door and landed on his rear with a bang. 

“Ah, Nagisa-kun!” 

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa squeaked as Rei’s figure quickly moved out from the other side of the room. Taking his hand, he allowed his partner to pull him up to his feet. “What’s going on?”

Even under the cover of darkness, Nagisa was able to pick up on Rei nervously fidgeting with his glasses. 

“Um...well...I was just...investigating…”

“Investigating?” Nagisa asked, his eyes adjusting to the dark to see that Rei was currently blushing. Smiling wickedly, the smaller man’s interest was piqued. “Are you being a nosey neighbor again, Rei-chan?”

Rei blushed furiously, instantly shushing Nagisa’s laughter as if their neighbor could suddenly hear them through the walls of their home. The action just caused the blond to laugh harder.

“I am not being nosey!” Rei fought when Nagisa’s laughter subsided to a mischievous grin. With a huff, he took his partner by the hand to lead him to their house’s bay window. “Look outside on their curb, by their garbage cans. What do you see there?”

“That they don’t sort their recycling!” Nagisa gasped comically, looking up at Rei with wide eyes. “What a crime! Let’s call the police right away, Rei-chan!”

Rei’s eyes narrowed and Nagisa sighed and turned back to the scene outside. For all of the taller man’s insistence, he really couldn’t find anything weird about their neighbor’s garbage. It was pretty normal - a bin for trash, another for recycling, and then what appeared to be something large wrapped in a white sheet. On further examination, that last part did look strange. It wasn’t like people in the suburbs to leave their large furniture wrapped in sheets like that. Usually it was broken up to pieces and put into a bag - not a sheet. 

“What’s wrapped in that white thing?” Nagisa asked, pointing to the object through the window. 

“Exactly!” Rei said, a little too loudly as he adjusted his glasses smugly. “And that, Nagisa-kun, is precisely what I’ve been investigating!”

“With the lights off?”

“Well….yes….you see they were outside moving the object to the curb and I couldn’t have them notice me, you see?” Rei stammered, blush creeping to his cheeks. “A-anyway! Now that you’re here, I have backup!”

Nagisa watched with a raised eyebrow as Rei made his way to the front door, crouching at the fallen shoe bench. 

“Backup?” he asked as Rei fixed the bench and slipped his sneakers on. “What are you planning on doing, Rei-chan?”

“All evidence points to one conclusion, Nagisa-kun.”

Standing at his full height, Rei adjusted his glasses again before glaring down with a smirk.

“Our neighbor is a serial killer!”

There was a pregnant pause as the blond stared at his partner. Surely, he wasn’t serious...right? 

In less than five seconds, Rei proved him wrong. 

Pulling out what appeared to be a reporter's notebook from the breast pocket of his cardigan, the taller man licked his thumb before listing through all the reasons why their neighbor was undoubtedly a serial killer. 

Rei spoke a mile a minute, as he did when he was excited about something. Usually this tone was reserved for some stupid sports medicine facts that Nagisa didn’t care about. However, he did manage to catch that one of the reasons was that the wife of said neighbor offered to give them her extra tomatoes from her garden’s harvest, which Rei took as an act to “gain trust and security” before they were murdered. He was just about to list about all the “suspicious” things he had found in their rose bushes when Nagisa took hold of his wrist.

“Rei-chan,” he said, looking stern. “You’re sounding like me right now. I would usually find this to be adorable but since it’s about our neighbor being a serial killer I can’t help but be concerned.”

The taller man pulled away, turning to the door as he pulled out his cellphone.

"I'm calling you now," he said, flipping open his phone to dial Nagisa’s number. “I need you to be my lookout.” 

A moment passed before a bouncy pop song rang through the house. Nagisa answered with a look of uneasiness, pressing it against his ear as he watched Rei leave the house and make his way to their neighbor’s garbage.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa spoke into the receiver, pulling back the curtains to see the scene clearer. “What exactly am I on the outlook for?”

“Anything suspicious, but especially if you see anyone passing by. This is an operation that depends on stealth and me being inconspicuous.”

The blond’s face fell, as Rei was as inconspicuous as a car on fire. The man prided himself on “beauty” no matter how outlandish it appeared. Over the phone, Nagisa was able to hear Rei mumbled to himself as he struggled to grab hold of the mysterious object under the white sheet. He was about to make a snarky comment, but was interrupted by the sound of an approaching car.

“Rei-chan! There’s a car coming!” he warned, peering over the top of the window. “It looks like it’s coming from up the block!”

Nagisa watched as Rei’s body went rigid before shooting up, taking hold of the object beneath the white sheet. 

“I think it’s their car!” Nagisa said, remembering the shape. “Forget about this and just get back here!”

As the car moved forward, he heard his groans over the phone before a familiar click noise.

“Rei-chan?!” Nagisa said into the speaker before being answered by the dial tone. “Is he serious?!”

Turning back to the window, he saw Rei shove his cellphone into his back pocket before getting a better grip of the object and rushing towards the house, the glare of their neighbor’s car lights backlighting his silhouette. Frantically, Nagisa swung their front door open to the taller man could jump through, his high school track days showing their colors as he landed gracefully in their home. 

He shut the door in a panic, peering behind their window shades to watch their neighbor’s park their car. Holding his breath, Nagisa watched at the man and woman exited the vehicle, chatting absentmindedly as they strolled up their walkway and entered their home. With a weary laugh, he pressed his head to the glass and turned to his partner.

“Rei-chan, you did it!” he grinned at the man who was sitting on the floor, legs crossed. “You got the thing!”

“It’s not just anything, Nagisa-kun!” Rei said, adjusting his glasses for dramatic effect. “It’s my proof!”

In one fell swoop, Rei yanked the sheet off the mysterious object, revealing the frightening figure of a cat.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!” both men screamed, Nagisa clinging to Rei’s torso as the taller man rushed to flick on the light switch. As the room lit up, they were able to see that the cat itself was not as terrifying as they thought, but was still pretty creepy. 

“Rei-chan, what is that?” Nagisa whined, still clinging to Rei’s shirt as he took a closer look at the creature that sat in their hallway

“It appears to be a taxidermied cat.” Rei explained, pulling back into his full height. “This doesn’t make any sense...I was sure that this was going to be a body of a victim.”

“How is that better?!”

Rei hummed, rubbing his chin as he reached for a notepad in his back pocket. Nagisa watched as he flipped through pages, landing on one that had the word “Evidence” scrawled in Rei’s perfect penmanship. After a quick glance, Nagisa’s eyes narrowed and he snatched the book easily from his hands.

“N-Nagisa-kun!”

“Rei-chan, you dork!” he scolded, gesturing to the cat on the floor and then to the notepad. “Our neighbor isn’t a serial killer - he’s a taxidermist!”

**Author's Note:**

> Love me? Hate me? Want to cry over these adorable swimmers with me? Find me over at Tumblr: http://astrolatte.tumblr.com


End file.
